Inbetweener: Oogie's Revenge
by billy.arratoon1
Summary: Oogie Boogie has returned! The Inbetweeners must return to Halloween Town and help Jack Skellington defeat him before he can take his revenge...


Hey, Guys. I'm here with "Inbetweeners: Oogie's Revenge".

After this, I will do a prequel of the boys in the first film.

This fic was inspired by "Ed, Edd and Eddy: Oogie's Revenge".

I do not own the Inbetweeners or Nightmare Before Christmas

Jay Cartwright yawned as he go into his bed. Tomrrow was Christmas and he was shattered after a day with his friends and wacthing porn. He sighed to himself, slowly remenbering last years Christmas...

On Halloween night of last year that mostly consisted of flirting with the shcoll bully's girlfriend,(and Jay's best mate having sex with her) Jay and his friends Will,Simon and Neil ran into the woods to escape the wrath of one pissed off boyfriend. Upon entering the woods, however, the Inbetweeners, as they were called, came across a tree with Pumpkin door craved in it. The boys jumped in, but didn't see a another world called Halloween Town from within the tree coming.

In Halloween Town, the boys met the ruler of Halloween, a very tall but kind skeleton named Jack Skellington (known by the townspeople as the Pumpkin King). However, Jack had become dissatisfied with doing the same old thing year after year, and he was depressed. He wanted something new.

And he got it..OK, not exactly but still he got it. Before the Inbtweeners knew it, they, along with Jack, discovered another new town, called Christmas Town. But Neil went missing in the town, and while Jay, Simon and Will were searching for him, they ended up meeting Jack face to face. Jack, who had never heard of any holiday other than Halloween, was immediately captivated and recruited the boys to help him bring Christmas to Halloween Town (since they were "experts" on the subject).

When Will learned that Jack wanted to take over Christmas for himself, even though he really didn't understand it, he was against the idea. But when Jay learned that Jack would also be making the presents, he pretended to go along with it so he could get his free present (a collection of porn). But Simon and Sally, one of Jack's friends, knew that it definitely wasn't going to work.

They finally reunited with Neil in the town hall. Neil had been off to see Santa (and actually suceeded) and so he ended up following three brats named Lock, Shock, and Barrel back to Halloween Town. Jack instructed Lock, Shock, and Barrel to bring Santa Claus (or "Sandy Claws," as Jack called him) to Halloween Town.

Neil and Simon, suspicious of the three kids, ended up following them and learning that they were planning to do terrible things to Santa, along with their boss; some guy named "Oogie Boogie." But luckily, Neil was able to stall the process by tricking Lock, Shock, and Barrel into taking the Easter Rabbit instead of Santa.

But unfortunately, the three brats got it right on the second time. Will, Sally, Simon and even Jay tried one last time to talk Jack out of the plan, but Jack was too preoccupied to listen. And despite Jack's orders, Lock, Shock, and Barrel took Santa to Oogie Boogie, who kidnaped Santa along with Neil.

Sally finally resorted to creating a fog so Jack couldn't take off, but all this did was give Jay an opportunity to sneak into Jack's sleigh without being seen. Thanks to Jack's dog, Zero, the sleigh did take off, with Jay and Will (as a elf) still inside!

However, during the flight, Jack took a liking to Jay, and asked him why he tells the lies of flirting and doing women. Jay than realises that he does it mostly for attention. It wasn't long before Jack and Jay actually became friends, mcuh to Will's confusion and suprise.

But just as they were starting to bond, the military mistook Jack for a terroist due to the Halloween made presents thta scared all the children and shot the sleigh down, causing it and the passengers to land in a cementary. Halloween Town were saddened at the "loss" of their king.

However, Jack and the boys lived. Realising what he did and what he does best, the Pumpkin King set off to save Santa and the captured Neil, Sally and Simon from Oogie Boogie.

Jack, Will and Jay got there just in time. And after a short showdown with the gambling sack of bugs, they sent Oogie barreling into his own lava. Now that everything was safe, Santa went off to fix the things Jack had messed up.

Jack, Sally, and the Inbetweeners were rescued by the Mayor and came back to Halloween Town, where they were greeted by the overjoyed townspeople. Santa, in a forgiving act, brought snow to the town, and the boys even got presents. Then, as they were leaving, they saw Jack and Sally reveal their true feelings for each other at the top of Spiral Hill (Jay denied crying).

When the Inbetweeners got home, they were grounded by their presents and 4 months worth of dentention by their head of sixth form for being gone for too long. But the Inbetweeners didn't care after the adventure they just had.

Jay smiled slightly. He wondered what exactly Jack was doing..sleeping maybe.

He laid down and buried himself under the covers. His eyelids began to flutter shut. But just as he was about to fall asleep . . .

"HURRY, JACK!"

"HOLY FUCK! Jay shot up, wide awake. Not a second later, his father brust through the door.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" he asked, a slight smirk on his face. "Wet dream?"

"Oh, fuck off." Jay snapped.

"Okay, Okay. Don't get mad at me for wondering about your non-existant sex life."

"PISS OFF!"

And as his father left with a laugh, Jay looked round the room. Werid, no one in here...but than why did he hear a woman's voice?

"Sal-"

Beep! Beep!

Jay quickly answered his facetime call. On three small screens were Will, Simon and Neil and by the look on their faces, they were also awoken by the voice.

"Jay?" asked Simon.

"Your not gonna believe this!" said Neil.

"I was about to go to sleep, and I heard Sally's voice, Jay! But when I sat up, there was no one there!" Will said.

"You guys heard it too, then?" asked Jay.

"But how?" Simon.

"Well, maybe we got super-sensitive hearing," Neil wondered. "Maybe we're superheroes!"

Pause.

"Shut up, Neil." Simon said.

"Shit Pants-"

"Thanks." Will groaned.

"Whadda we do?"

"Well...maybe we can check on Jack."

"On Christmas Eve?" Simon asked.

"No offence, Will. But that sounds gay." Neil said.

"I'm with briefcase." Jay said.

"What?"

"Look, you know what Jack was like last time. Maybe he's doing it again! We're going. Get some costumes and meet me in the woods."

He hung up before his friends could say anything and went to his closet. Pushing clothes aside, Jay found what we was looking for and smirked to himself.

Time to visit a old friend...-


End file.
